


Would you rather?

by smxle_broken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Howlers Command, M/M, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smxle_broken/pseuds/smxle_broken
Summary: ¿A quién escoges?, Capitán.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Would you rather?

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba leyendo una historia y en el juego de "¿Qué prefieres?" Pusieron de opciones a Bucky y la señorita Carter, me sentí demasiado ofendida porque escogieron a Peggy solo por estar ahí. Y dije se lo cambio todo.
> 
> Pd: No recuerdo la historia, aunque si hubo final feliz, pero no me gusto esa parte.

Todo aquello fue una mala idea desde el principio, Steve se queja más tarde de ello. Pero nunca fue el cerebro del equipo.

  
Peggy fue una pieza importante en la formación de los Comando Aulladores, así que decidió invitarla a tomar unas copas para que así ella conociera al equipo a un nivel más personal y él se comenzó arrepentir de la idea en el momento en que ella entró por esa puerta. Un trago de whisky bajo por su garganta mientras observaba la parte trasera del bar en donde se encontraba Bucky sentado solo, bebiendo aquel trago como si fuera un hombre sediento.

Ese día los chicos se encontraban más hiperactivos que en otras ocasiones, quizás se debía a la bebida o por la presencia de la dama, lo cual sospechaba que se debía más a ello.

  
Bucky se había ido después de que ella llegará allí, diciendo que tenía un dolor de cabeza o que iba a conocer a la camarera. Steve sabía que aquello era solo una excusa para irse lo más pronto del lugar, Bucky apenas lo había mirado desde Azzano y tampoco estaba sorprendido de su comportamiento hacia Peggy.

  
—Hey, cap. ¿Estás escuchando? —Cuando las palabras se registraron en la mente de Steve, dirigió su mirada hasta donde estaba Falsworth, que le miraba sonriendo.

  
—Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste? —Steve murmuró apenado por haberse permitido que sus pensamientos se fueran, Falsworth comenzó a reírse y Morita se burlaba al fondo.

  
—Vamos a jugar, ¿estás dentro? —Peggy comenzó a reír divertida y golpeo su hombro contra el de Steve, el alcohol había hecho algo de mella en ella.

  
—Es "¿qué prefieres?" —Steve la mira y asintió hacia el grupo.

  
—Claro, ¿por qué no? —Gabe aplaudió emocionado mientras Dugan se levanta de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la barra.

  
—Voy a buscar al sarge. —Mencionó por encima de su rostro. —Ah, y, cap, ¿por qué no nos consigues otra ronda?

  
La tensión se volvió más palpable para Steve una vez que Dugan convenció a Bucky de venir a jugar, ignoró el dolor que sintió una vez que observó que Bucky prefería estar en un espacio más reducido que a su lado, en donde había más espacio para sentirse cómodo. Nadie se daba cuenta del cambio que había en Bucky, todos aseguraban que su silencio se debía a la recuperación, pero Steve lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que algo había pasado.

  
Steve trato desesperadamente de que los ojos de Bucky lo mirarán por encima de la mesa, pero Bucky los sentía puesto solo hasta la mesa, Falsworth golpeó la mesa y sonrío emocionado.

  
—Muy bien, ¿qué prefieren? ¿Casarse con Rita Hayworth o Katherine Hepburn?

  
A medida que la noche fue avanzando y las bebidas surgiendo el juego se movía lentamente a través de categorías estándar, algunas veces sexuales, otras ridículas, absurdas y hasta graciosas. En algún momento el bar comenzó a quedar en su mayoría vacio, además de ellos todavía habían personas a su alrededor en diferentes etapas de embriaguez. Sin embargo, la pregunta de Dernier fue la que entregó el golpe mortal de la noche.

  
—Muy bien, mi turno. —Murmuró el hombre mientras el resto de las personas le miraba. —¿Barnes o el agente Carter? —Y de repente el aire se cortó en la habitación.

  
Todos se encontraban sorprendidos ante la pregunta del hombre, Bucky al escuchar aquello comenzó a toser por la forma en como casi se ahoga con su propia bebida, Dugan le mando una mirada fulminante mientras sus manos se formaban en puños.  
  


—Maldición, ¿esto es todo lo que se te ocurrió? —Resoplo Dugan mientras Dernier se encoje de hombros y le da un trago a su bebida.

  
Falsworth suspiro y tomó de su bebida antes de responder. —Bueno, siendo de británico a británico es como un deber el elegir a la señorita Carter. —Steve se quedó callado, casi sin respirar al escuchar esas palabras. —Sin embargo, señora. Escojo al sargento, él ha hecho cosas por mí que puso en peligro su integridad y eso es algo que nunca voy a olvidar.  
  


Peggy le sonrió, sin verse en absoluto ofendida por la respuesta, ahora fue Dernier quien respondió. —También elegiría a Barnes. —Dio una leve sonrisa a Bucky mientras hablaba a la mesa. —Fue el único que se tuvo de decencia de ayudarme en mi problema de idioma y tratar de enseñarme inglés.  
  


Morita giro su vaso, prácticamente vacio mientras esperaba su turno y al tenerlo respondió con total honestidad. —Prefiero a Barnes. Aún si fui un desconocido para él, compartió conmigo sus raciones y botiquín cuando enferme. El que hoy este aquí es por ese hombre.

  
Bucky miraba sorprendido a los chicos, por la forma en que estaban diciendo todo aquello de él. No iba a negar que aún si al principio no los conocía cuando hizo todo aquello por ello lo hizo de manera desinteresada sin esperar nada a cambio. Su corazón se sintió más calentito ante las palabras recibidas, aún si se consideraban compañeros de equipo no esperaba que le estimaran tanto.

  
Gabe fue el más callado de todos, pero cuando habló para los presentes no fue una sorpresa su respuesta. —Elegiría a Barnes. —Murmuró bajo mientras le sonreía a través de la mesa. —Si... si no hubiera sido por él, en estos momentos ni siquiera hubiera estado aquí con ustedes. —Los ojos del hombre se suavizaron. —Mi vida le pertenece en absoluto.  
  


Steve no entendía a que se refería con eso, pero al parecer los demás comandos sabían de que estaba hablando Gabe. Su lengua mojo sus labios, los cuales se habían secado en algún momento de la charla, su bebida se dirigió hasta su boca para darle un trago. Peggy se veía neutral, como si el hecho de no haber sido escogida por ellos le daba igual.  
  


—No se ofenda, señora, usted es hermosa y le tengo muchísimo respeto, pero elegiría sin dudarlo y mil veces si es necesario al sargento Barnes. Él ha hecho por nosotros cosas que no todos los hombres de este maldito lugar harían.  
  


—No se preocupen, de verdad. Entiendo que ustedes lo escojan a él, sobre todo por el tiempo compartido que han tenido. Aún si ayude a formar este equipo todo el crédito se lo merece el señor Barnes, él fue quién los unió como una familia. —Peggy dirigió su mirada hasta Bucky, sonriéndole levemente. —También lo elegiría a usted, sargento. No soy una mujer fácil de admirar y sin embargo, usted lo ha logrado.  
  


Las mejillas de Bucky se sonrojaron, aunque podían considerarse que era por el alcohol en su sistema. —Gracias, señora. Yo sí la escogería a usted.  
  


Todos los presentes dirigieron la mirada hasta Steve, siendo el único que faltaba de contestar. Sus ojos miraban sutilmente a los castaños más importante de su vida, pero sabía sin dudar cual era su decisión.  
  


No negaba que de cierta forma había logrado enamorarlo y hacerle sentir cosas que nunca espero, menos que le notará mientras todavía era un escuálido muchacho. Una sonrisa surgió en sus labios mientras miraba a esa persona en forma de disculpa, pero su elección había sido hecha desde antes.  
  


—Elijo a Bucky.


End file.
